


Mandarin

by scorchion



Series: Mutualistic Symbiosis [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, M/M, Vignette, bokuto tries to be cool but chokes on an orange, i ate half of a mandarin orange in one go just so i could accurately portray bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchion/pseuds/scorchion
Summary: "Bokuto-san, you're going to choke.""Ro 'm ot."He bites down and immediately starts coughing.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Mutualistic Symbiosis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Mandarin

The team has a set schedule for who brings the snacks for practice for each week. This time around, it was Akaashi's turn. He brought a few days worth of mandarin oranges and a Costco box of granola bars that would probably last for the next two weeks. The team's currently on a break, Yukie tossing the little oranges out to them while Kaori goes around with the granola bar box. Akaashi catches his orange without a hitch and takes a granola bar with a "thanks." In his periphery, he sees Boktuo catch his orange in his mouth before grabbing two of the fruit and nut granola bars from the box before taking a seat next to Akaashi on the floor. A handful of the third years follow suit and join them. They sit in silence for a little while, the only sounds audible are the sounds of fruit being peeled or plastic being torn open. 

The silence is only broken when Konoha holds a mandarin piece up and says, "Watch this." 

He then puts the fruit between his lips and smiles with the orange piece as a replacement for his teeth. Bokuto makes an awed sound and Komi chuckles out a laugh. 

"I can do you one better," Sarukui then takes two orange slices and puts them in his mouth and makes an "O" shape with his lips and widens his eyes.

He hums around the fruit for a little while, sending Komi into a fit of laughter. Sarukui then pulls the orange slices into his mouth, laughing with Komi after he swallows. Akaashi quietly observes them, nibbling on his granola bar then he turns to watch Bokuto, who's diligently peeling his mandarin. 

He wears a triumphant look on his face when he finishes peeling it and turns to the group, "Guys, look!"

They turn to watch as Bokuto breaks his orange into two pieces and puts one of the halves in his mouth. He chews once, twice, then swallows. 

"Geez, Bokuto," Komi says, wiping a tear from his eye, "At least savor it a little bit." 

Bokuto gives the libero a wide smile then looks at Akaashi, "Hey, can I have your orange? I'll give you this half and one of my granola bars."

Akaashi doesn't see that as a deal, but accepts anyway; he can get another one, he bought them with his own money, he'll be damned if he isn't allowed to eat another one of his own oranges. He finishes his granola bar and starts peeling off the mandarin sections and eating them. Akaashi looks on while their team captain peels his second orange. 

A short amount of time later, Bokuto holds up his newly peeled orange, the rest of the team looking on. Once he's sure he has everyone's attention, Bokuto takes the whole orange and puts it in his mouth. 

Akaashi raises his eyebrows, "Bokuto-san, you're going to choke."

Bokuto shakes his head, "Ro 'm ot."

He then proceeds to bite down on the orange and immediately starts coughing. Sarukui gets up and hurries to the bench where the granola bars are and grabs a napkin while Akaashi hands Bokuto his water, which Bokuto takes, but doesn't drink from. When Sarukui offers him the napkin, Bokuto shakes his head and holds a finger up. 

While Bokuto struggles, Konoha shoots him a look, _you told him so._

Akaashi looks at him, one hand rubbing their captain's back, _I did, didn't I?_

The team watches, worried, as Bokuto sputters around his orange, but he refuses to spit it out into the napkin or drink his water.

Eventually, he gets the fruit down and Komi breaks the uncomfortable silence with a "Congrats! You didn't die!"

He gives a sheepish smile before he starts coughing again. Akaashi lets him suffer for a little longer, to allow the message of "don't try and eat a whole mini orange" sink in, before nudging him with the water bottle again. Bokuto finally takes a hefty swig of water and recomposes himself. A few minutes later, they're called to clean up and get back to practice. 

The rest of the after school practice goes smoothly, although Bokuto is still coughing a little bit, even after they've cleaned up and are getting changed in the club room. The team brushes it off as him just being dramatic. They head each head off in their separate directions as they pass through the school gates, Komi and Konoha waiting for Konoha's mom to pick them up, Sarukui walking across the street to his house, and Bokuto and Akaashi heading off together. 

After walking for a few blocks, Bokuto intertwines his fingers with Akaashi's, "The oranges were really good, Keiji. I liked them."

Akaashi hums as Bokuto swings their arms back and forth, "Mm. I'm glad, but don't try to eat the whole thing in one go."

The taller pouts, but complies, "Okay." 

The two walk together in comfortable silence for a little while longer before Akaashi's house comes into view. He doesn't want to let go of Bokuto's hand, but he does as they get closer to the Akaashi residence.

They part only for a second because Bokuto pulls him back and cups his face in his warm hands, "See you tomorrow?"

Akaashi gives a small smile, "See you tomorrow."

Then, Bokuto presses a small kiss to his lips and lets Akaashi go, waving goodbye before walking to the short distance to own house, which is just across the street from Akaashi's. 

As he's taking his shoes off in the genkan, Akaashi tastes the faintest trace of mandarin orange on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many dang fics for this fandom, but they're either unfinished or multichap monsters or unfinished multichap monsters, so here's something small I wrote to make myself happy. 
> 
> If this made you smile just a little, maybe drop a comment and we can giggle about Bokuto being dumb together!
> 
> (p.s. [ Here's ](https://open.spotify.com/album/3KbxSoZyVNRp9PCachRaIp) an EP that I was listening to while writing this. The link might be finicky, so you might have to reload it a few times.)


End file.
